


【焉之】安全降落

by kirakei



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakei/pseuds/kirakei
Kudos: 8





	【焉之】安全降落

“干嘛？”  
镜子里的人正在没好气的冲他瞪眼，焉嘉把洗手台的水开的关小了一些，慢条斯理地绕过那人去拿旁边格子里的抽纸擦手，他能感觉到他们的衣服布料相接处的时候那人明显的僵硬了一下。  
“洗手啊”，他看一眼镜子里的人，“你这么紧张干什么？之光”  
他的眼睛始终没有离开那个人，焉嘉想，他简直不知道自己这样上目线瞪人的时候有多么的虚张声势，有多么的...可爱。  
“......”  
夏光大概也觉得自己反应过度了，被焉嘉这么一说也哼了一声，鼻子里喷出来的气配上他气哼哼地抽了纸的动作看上去幼稚的好笑。  
“我和你已经离婚了”  
他拉开门准备离开了，又折回来认认真真地翘着焉嘉，“所以我和你已经没有关系了”

空气里像是安静了两秒，夏光想，也许是他的错觉。  
他看见焉嘉走过来，像是他的记忆里的很多次很多次那样朝他走过来，黑色的头发用发胶梳起来露出饱满的额头和挺拔的鼻子，他看着自己的时候很认真，然后他看见焉嘉的手抬起来，在他没有反应过来要躲开之前捏住了他的领子。  
“你要干什...”  
夏光还没有把话说完，焉嘉的手已经松开了。  
“领带没有放平，之光”  
他平心静气地看着夏光，衬托的他像是个情绪过于激动的笨蛋。  
“离婚协议上我还没有签字”  
焉嘉继续说道，“所以还不能算作我们离婚了”

大厅里的喧闹声又逐渐大了起来。  
夏光愣了几秒之后想要张嘴反驳，焉嘉已经走了过来，擦干了的手在他的脑袋上摸了一把，“...喂！”  
特意做的发型都快摸没了，他对着焉嘉怒目而视，对方只是看着他笑了笑，“你的伴呢？”  
这样的问题让夏光的表情像是在一瞬间意识回笼了一样，“我有伴”  
他挑挑眉毛，把衣服下摆又理了理，像是想要炫耀一样，“很漂亮的，女伴”  
“那不介绍给我认识一下吗？”  
焉嘉好整以暇地听着，然后在他故意着重强调了“女伴”两个字之后提出了这样的建议，“不管怎么说，就算离婚了你也是公司的股东，我们也没必要闹这么僵，对吧之光？”  
总是能够很轻易就被说服的夏光于是有点昏头昏脑地同焉嘉一起往外走，他能闻见焉嘉身上的须后水——事实上那是他买回来的，所以他才会一闻就知道——他还能感觉走路时焉嘉的衣服下摆与他身上的衣物摩擦时候发出的声音。  
他们走着走着就会被人拉下来问好，难得焉嘉同夏光一同出席这样的酒会，想要来攀高枝的自然是少不了的——当然了大部分都是来攀焉嘉的高枝。  
焉家的继承人年轻有为，也英年早婚，对象是大学的学长——全世界都知道他们的恋爱故事，同一个实验室的师兄弟，毕业之后就举办了婚礼，而那时夏光才知道焉嘉的“家里做点生意”具体是什么意思。  
而事实上外界谁都不知道他们俩正在闹离婚这件事，两个alpha结婚本来就已经够高调，一方还是像焉家这样的大家族，当时可以说是闹的满城皆知，想必离婚的消息出来也只会是再次点燃全城的八卦之火。

好不容易从觥筹交错里逃出来，夏光已经明显喝的有点脸泛红了。  
“额”  
他站在拐角处有些气闷地扯扯领带，焉嘉好脾气地站在一边等他。  
“焉总？”  
有路过的人朝他打招呼，问他怎么不去宴会厅，他客气地解释“我爱人不太舒服”  
于是对方也在看清他身后靠着墙明显不太舒服的夏光后识趣地离开。

“...你不累吗？”  
把领带彻底解散了扯掉，夏光靠在墙上看他，眼神里有点不解，还有点别的东西，“这样”  
他朝着人声鼎沸的大厅指指，“每天接触这些，不会累的吗？”  
事实上他时常会感觉到累，夏光想，不是和数字和算式打交道的那种累，而是脸上要始终挂着得体笑容，和一个又一个他根本记不住脸对不上名字的达官显贵打交道的累。  
“还行”  
焉嘉伸了手让夏光借力站了起来，“习惯了就好”  
他顺手把刚才喝的酒杯放在路过的服务生端着的托盘上，焉嘉看着夏光低下头去时又露出来的散开的衣领里的前胸，觉得自己或许需要再来一杯酒。  
他们俩就这样一前一后地走，夏光低着头看地摊上的花纹，一格两格三格...嗯？  
焉嘉停下来，转过头，和他的视线又对上，“这位是你的女伴吗？之光”  
他也故意在女伴两个字上强调了一下。

三岁半的小姑娘，剪齐耳妹妹头，戴一个闪亮小王冠，配上她身后背着的一双毛毛翅膀和穿着的白色蓬蓬裙，的确算得上是全场最吸引人眼球的小女王。  
“怎么？”  
夏光在小女孩张开双手扑上来前一秒先蹲下来展开拥抱做准备，小姑娘喊着“光光哥哥！”冲进他的怀里后他站起身，抱着女孩看焉嘉，“你妹妹难道不算女生？”  
焉嘉说不上话来，他看着夏光抱着他妹妹，小姑娘软软的手臂抱在他的肩膀上，靠在他耳朵上同他小声地说悄悄话，说着说着隔老远还要抬眼瞧瞧他。  
焉嘉冲他们挥挥手，小姑娘又趴下去在夏光耳朵边咯咯笑。  
他母亲走过来，看他在盯着夏光的方向，沉默了很久才开口，“你们...”  
焉嘉转过头看他母亲，“我们很好，妈咪”  
他抱抱她，然后同她一块看着开开心心说着话的一大一小，“你不用担心”

阿姨来把妹妹带走的时候，小姑娘自然是不情愿极了的，夏光蹲下来看着她的眼睛耐心地说道理，告诉她小朋友需要睡觉，多睡觉才能长高高。  
然后小姑娘趴在他耳边问他，那光光哥哥怎么天天睡觉也没有哥哥高？  
他答不上来，去刮笑得古灵精怪的小姑娘的鼻子，比他高的嘉嘉哥哥从后面把她捞起来塞进阿姨的怀里，“早点睡觉”  
他说，手已经自然而然地牵起夏光的手，“光光哥哥也要睡觉了”  
小姑娘趴在阿姨的肩头看他们，一双眼睛瞪得亮晶晶的，很兴奋地说，“哦~你们要一起谁觉啦！”  
周围的人的目光都聚拢过来，夏光觉得自己的耳朵在烧。  
而焉嘉，焉嘉很平静地摸摸妹妹的头发，像是在肯定她说的话，“嗯，所以妹妹也要早点睡”  
“拉钩钩！”

在上楼的电梯里夏光就有点晕乎乎的，他喝了很多酒，葡萄酒，甜甜的，会让他不自觉地忘记其实它也是酒，有酒精，就会让他在摄入之后走路变得摇摇晃晃。  
上升的电梯里气压有细微的变化，所以他把嘴巴张开，然后问焉嘉我是不是应该下去和你妈妈打招呼？  
他声音小的像是在呓语，偏偏眼睛还要盯着焉嘉认认真真地同他对视。  
“...不用”  
在电梯发出“叮”一声之前焉嘉终于回答他，“我替你打过招呼了”  
“哦好”  
他一颗心终于落下来。

他其实已经很久没有同焉嘉睡在一张床上，夏光进了房间先去洗了澡后穿着浴袍出来坐在沙发上想。  
他甚至开始掰着手指头算自己有多久没同焉嘉有过性生活了。  
“......”  
“？”  
冲完澡就出来的焉嘉看着盯着自己看的夏光有点莫名，直勾勾地盯着自己的上目线狗狗又出现了，他用毛巾擦了一把湿漉漉的头发想。  
焉嘉没搭理他，只先去把头发吹干，又拿着吹风机出来问还坐在沙发上发呆的夏光，“要不要吹头？”

酒精在高温的作用下又开始挥发，夏光想，他感觉自己的脑袋上有只手在替他按摩头皮，控制很好的距离让头皮一点也不感觉到难受。  
“...我不是真的想同你离婚”  
他突然觉得有点委屈，想要转过身去看着焉嘉，又被他拽着不准动，“坐好，之光”  
于是他又乖乖坐好，但还是没有停下嘴，“我只是觉得有点太累了嘉嘉”  
他像是在组织语言，过了很久才又开口，“你就不应该和我在一起”  
他说，“你应该听话的，你应该找一个门当户对的Omega结婚生子，然后继承公司，而不是像现在这样辛苦，我帮不了你”  
焉嘉没有说话，吹风机的风里被调小了，因此夏光的声音变得清晰起来，他不用去把小狗的脸转过来去看都知道他的眼睛一定是通红的，含着一包委委屈屈的泪，明明累的人又不是他自己，哭什么呢，焉嘉想。  
而夏光还在说，“...我那时就不应该去跟你告白，不然就不会有这么多事”  
而这时候焉嘉终于停下了手里的动作抓住了他的肩膀把他转过来。  
“哭什么呢之光”  
在这个夜晚同样喝了很多酒，但是清醒极了的焉嘉眼睛亮的吓人，他盯着夏光的眼睛不准他逃避自己的视线，“这根本就不是你的问题，我也不许你后悔”  
他怎么敢后悔？焉嘉想。  
他无端的有点愤怒，分明先招惹自己的是夏光自己，大学第一天就自来熟地要同自己做朋友，然后告白，接着在一起，他们之间分明都是夏光自己在主动的，怎么现在倒是他先开始退缩起来了。

“因为你很辛苦啊”  
焉嘉愣了愣，“因为我觉得你会很辛苦啊”  
被他捏着脸的夏光声音都在发抖，“我觉得你会很累啊嘉嘉”  
“如果...如果你那个时候拒绝了我...”  
“没有如果，之光”  
焉嘉打断了他，“我选定了的路就会一直走下去，你也一样”  
他去看他的小狗，明明是个alpha可是为什么会这么爱哭？焉嘉想，哭得眼睛鼻子都是红通通的一片，盯着自己的时候像是受伤的小动物在抽噎，鼻子眼睛嘴巴都皱在一起，焉嘉想，哭得这么伤心，他几乎要怀疑夏光马上就要哭出一个鼻涕泡出来了。  
“......”  
“你不要笑呀！”  
——果然哭出来了。

忙着各种各样的应酬所以很久没有回过家的焉嘉现在握着他的合法的配偶躺在一张床上，贴心的酒会主办给他们准备的是一张足够两个人手拉手在上面滚上好几圈的大床，这样他们就可以像两个纯洁的小学生一样手拉手盖着被子睡觉。  
终于不哭了的夏光大概是让泪水同时也带走了酒精，哭完了之后第一反应是“好丢脸”  
他去捏焉嘉的脸企图操纵他的记忆，“刚才的事情都忘掉！”  
“嗯”  
超级敷衍的点了个头的焉嘉转头去床头柜上翻翻找找，留夏光一个人在那里把自己的脑袋塞在枕头底下弓着腰装鸵鸟。  
屁股被打了一下之后鸵鸟弹了起来，头发乱糟糟地盯着焉嘉，“你干嘛呀”  
“挡着我睡觉的地方了”  
焉嘉看一眼浴袍散开来的夏光，对方无知无觉地望着他，“之光”

和焉嘉有话就说，有想做的事情就一定会做的性格完全不一样的是，同样作为一个alpha的夏光是个经常会把想法憋在心里的小哭包。  
以至于刚认识的时候看见因为实验数据出现问题而委屈的大哭，被学长们爱抚着脑袋围着安慰的夏光时，焉嘉一度以为这是个Omega——不过确实也只是偶尔情绪上来的时候泪腺比较敏感而已，后来的焉嘉承认，在面对困难的时候夏光其实是一个非常坚强的人。  
不过也很容易害羞就是了。  
“之光”  
头顶的夜灯开着，他转过头去看睡在他旁边枕头上的夏光，刚刚哭过的青年眼睛还有点肿肿的望着他，小小的灯光映在他的眸子里，像是星河里的星子，“我不觉得辛苦，也不觉得累”  
他抓着夏光的手，结婚对戒还好整以暇地套在无名指上。  
“如果你觉得累了也要告诉我”  
他说。

让一个小小科学家从他的实验室走出来，被迫和他一起去面对纷繁的事务似乎是有点过于残忍了，焉嘉认真地反思了一下自己，这对夏光来说或许确实有些压力了。  
然后他感觉被子细细索索地动了动，夏光凑了上来，趴在他的身上。  
“？干嘛”  
他有点好笑地看夏光，夏光也盯着他。  
“...”  
你不要不懂装懂！  
焉嘉从夏光的眼神里读出了这么句话。  
“唔”  
所以他抬起头亲了亲夏光的嘴角，然后搂着他的腰又把他压回到他的身下，好像挥发掉又好像没挥发掉的究竟又回来了，夏光的脸又变得红通通的了。

都和好了那当然要做点羞羞的事情呀，不然结婚干啥啊，夏光哼哼唧唧地说。  
所以他们在这张巨大的、柔软的大床上做爱，焉嘉同夏光认认真真地接吻，他的小科学家被他从象牙塔里拖出来，他全心全意地相信自己，甚至为自己打开身体，将自己的一切感官交由自己。  
他们的喘息在这间房间里回荡，然后——然后夏光又哭了。  
焉嘉亲着他眼睛底下小小的泪痣，哄骗着将他带上巅峰，又拽着他的手一起回到现实的地平线上来。  
“之光”  
“唔？”  
哭得眼睛又肿肿的青年看着他，满心满意的都是信任。  
他们的手指交握在一起，握的紧紧的，两枚同样的戒指交叠在一块，被两个人的体温捂得温热。  
人生的旅程从来都不会是一帆风顺，但这一次他们一定可以安全降落。


End file.
